


drop kick my heart

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A lot of PDA, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Indirect Kisses, M/M, They're Childhood Friends To Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minho and Jisung go on a date and reminisce about how they first met.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162
Collections: Anonymous





	drop kick my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is like two ideas in one... but it works! I think?
> 
> I based this off a local museum+park but also one in Seoul (turns out most museums are similar) but the setting doesn’t really matter.
> 
> I apologize if any of the science stuff is incorrect and if there are any errors!

Minho hates waiting.

He especially hates when people are late. The urge to spam text his boyfriend as he waits on an uncomfortable bench is growing stronger by the minute.

It would have been much easier for Minho to just pick Jisung up for their date (like he always does because he’s a great boyfriend) but Jisung insisted on meeting up instead, claiming he had something to show Minho that just had to wait.

The surprise better be worth it seeing as Jisung is already fifteen minutes late and they’re barely going to make it into the show.

It doesn’t take that much longer (only ten more minutes but it’s not like Minho is counting) for a familiar black shiny car to skid to a halt in front of him, blasting loud music which earns glares from passersby.

Jisung steps out of the car and runs towards Minho. The window rolls down and Chan waves, saying something along the lines of _“Have a nice date!”_ Minho can only signal him off as he directs his attention back to his boyfriend.

Jisung stops in front of him, hands on his knees as he catches his breath.

Minho tries to figure out what the surprise is. Jisung looks about the same and he’s not carrying any extravagant gift.

“Do you think I look any different?” Jisung wheezes as he tries to fix his appearance.

“I think you look like an insolent teen,” Minho replies, hands flying up to the cap adorned on Jisung’s head as they make their way to the entrance of the museum.

He almost forgets the slight annoyance caused by Jisung’s late arrival. Almost.

“I am an insolent teen,” Jisung ducks, securing his cap and pulling up his hoodie as he runs up the steps to get away from his boyfriend.

“You know what I mean!” Minho calls after him, trying to catch up and not get lost in a crowd of people.

“So, what’s your surprise?” Minho asks, pulling Jisung by the arm so he doesn’t get away again _and_ so he can inspect what’s under his hoodie.

Jisung grins widely, finally removing his hoodie and revealing his newly dyed black hair. It’s not a drastic change but it looks nice and makes him look even more attractive. “Do I look okay?”

“Yeah,” Minho murmurs, running his hands through Jisung’s soft hair, who closes his eyes and basks in the attention.

“So is this why you were twenty-five minutes late?” Minho questions as he removes his hand from Jisung’s hair.

“Yeah. Chan was late picking me up from the salon and he also drives like a grandma.”

“That’s why you should have let me pick you up.” Minho sulks.

“Yeah, but making you wait is more fun.” Jisung teases, poking Minho’s side which makes the two of them giggle.

Minho playfully rolls his eyes and takes Jisung’s hand in his as they queue in line. There are only a few people in front of them.

“Can we get two tickets for the planetarium showing at 2:30?” Minho asks, fishing his wallet out of his pocket.

The girl working behind the counter gives Minho a sympathetic smile, “I’m sorry but the doors for that show closed five minutes ago. You can always try going to the next showing.”

Minho sighs. “When would that be?” He asks, tapping his fingers against the counter.

“In an hour. Is that okay?”

“Yeah.” Minho nods, handing the girl his debit card. “Just give me two tickets for that show and then two tickets for regular entrance in the museum.”

“Here,” She hands Minho his card back and the tickets. There’s an illustration of dinosaurs on one and the milky way on the other.

“I’m sorry,” Jisung mumbles as they pass their tickets to the usher and enter the main area.

Minho turns to face him, confused. “What are you sorry for?”

“For being late for our date and missing the show so now we’ll have to be here for longer and—,” Jisung rambles on and Minho cuts him off with a small peck on the forehead.

“I’m not mad,” Minho says honestly.

“You’re not?” Jisung looks at him surprised.

“I was a little annoyed at first but it’s okay. I know you weren’t late on purpose and you genuinely wanted to surprise me with your hair color change.” Any trace of annoyance that Minho felt earlier leaves his body. 

“But I still feel bad!” Jisung declares, his bottom lip jutting out as he pouts.

“If you feel so bad then why don’t we go to the cafe and get something to drink after we go upstairs and see some exhibits?” Minho suggests, placing a kiss on the tip of Jisung’s nose this time.

“Okay! We can do that and I’ll pay and you can get _anything_ you want.”

“Deal.”  
  


Minho can only “ _ooh_ ” and “ _ah_ ” at so many things.

Jisung, sensing Minho’s slight boredom drags him right under a display. 

“What are you doing?” Minho asks; he’s pretty sure they’re not allowed to be so close to the display. They’re right under a Brachiosaurus.

_How romantic._

“I’m _bored_ ,” Jisung remarks.

“Okay and? Why’d you drag me under this dinosaur? What if it falls on us?” Minho looks up, peering at the thing in question and then back down at Jisung.

“This Diplodocus isn’t going to fall on us!” Jisung insists.

“This is a Brachiosaurus, you moron. You see it’s legs?” Minho turns to look at the dinosaur and points. “They look similar and they’re both herbivores but the Diplodocus has shorter legs.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Jisung groans. “I didn’t drag you back here to learn about dinosaurs.”

“Then why did you drag me back here?” Minho questions, quirking his brow.

Jisung takes a step closer, taking Minho’s arms and putting them around his waist.

“I dragged you back here because I’m in the mood to kiss my boyfriend.” Jisung’s tone is whiny. _Cute_.

“We probably shouldn’t be doing this,” Minho says, frantically looking around to make sure no one spots them.

“We’re fine everyone is probably checking out the new mummy exhibit.” Jisung does his best to sound convincing.

Minho settles his hands around Jisung’s slim waist, holding him as if he were an otherworldly object. The dim blue lighting from the display reflects on Jisung’s hair. It only makes him look more ethereal and Minho can’t help but give in.

“Are you going to kiss me at every exhibit?” Minho whispers.

“I mean yeah. That’s the plan.” Jisung replies, closing his eyes. Anticipation bubbles in Minho’s stomach.

“You’re going to get us kicked out before we even go to the show,” Minho murmurs as he leans in; their lips only centimeters apart.

“Fine.” Jisung huffs, pulling away. “I won’t kiss you.”

“I never said that I didn’t want you to kiss me.” Minho holds Jisung by the waist again, tighter. “I merely pointed out that you’re going to get us kicked out but if it means that I can kiss you then it’s worth it.”

“Oh.”

“Does your offer still stand?” Minho brings his face closer to Jisung’s again, lips brushing against his boyfriend's.

“Always.” Jisung closes his eyes, puckering his lips. 

Minho wastes no time in surging forward and _finally_ connecting their lips. The kiss is chaste but Jisung’s body practically goes limp in Minho’s hands.

Minho likes the effect he has on his boyfriend.

Minho pulls away after a few seconds.

“How was that?” Minho inquiries, still holding Jisung in his arms.

“Fantastic. Now let’s go make out,” Jisung pauses, wiggling out of Minho’s grip so he can see better. “Over there!” Jisung points to a display of artifacts from an ancient civilization.

_This should be fun._

  
  


“How much time do we have?” Jisung asks as they pull apart _again._ This time they're kissing in the dark corner of the mummy exhibit.

“Like fifteen minutes. Wanna go down to the cafe?”

“Yeah!” Jisung steers them out of the main floor and down to where there’s a cute cafe nestled between the planetarium and butterfly center.

Minho finds them an empty table as Jisung places their orders (an americano and latte with a slice of carrot cake that Minho only manages to take one bite of).

The childlike awe Jisung is showing makes Minho’s heart flutter. It reminds Minho of when they were younger and saw shooting stars for the first time. 

They had snuck out of their respective homes and agreed to meet in Changbin’s tree house once their parents were asleep, spending the night watching the stars fall together, much like now.

Not much has changed since then.

“Why are you staring at me?” Jisung whispers.

Minho’s face flushes at getting caught. Even after years of knowing each other _and_ months of dating; he can’t help the slight embarrassment that comes with being caught admiring Jisung.

“I’m not.” Minho tries to sound as cooly as possible. “I was looking at your constellation.” He points to the man-made sky.

Virgo is shining brightly at them. At least Minho hopes he’s right but he’s never been particularly good at spotting constellations but neither is Jisung.

Jisung looks so excited and the sight sends Minho’s heart beating erratically in his chest

Minho loves the stars but he loves looking at Jisung more.

Minho doesn’t have enough time to let his eyes adjust to the brightness because as soon as they’re let out of their show Jisung is practically dragging him to the museum gift shop.

Minho has no real interest in buying anything but he doesn’t want the date to end just yet so he lets Jisung haul him around the shop for half an hour.

Jisung ends up buying a pack of intergalactic suckers that look like the solar system. Pluto included. 

In typical Jisung fashion; he doesn’t wait to get to the register before he opens the pack and pops one in his mouth. Saturn. Minho’s second favorite planet.

Jisung is sucking fervently and it makes Minho’s head spin. His heart-shaped lips are slick with saliva, practically glistening under the fluorescent lights. It must be a good flavor.

So Minho does the only rational thing he can think of. He takes the sucker from Jisung’s mouth— a little forcibly since Jisung’s tongue was wrapped around it.

Minho wraps his pillowy lips around the sucker. Jisung’s mouth has worn down Saturn’s ring.

The sucker warm and tastes a bit tropical, most likely a mix of artificial pineapple-mango but the only thing Minho can taste is _Jisung_ and it should be disgusting but it’s actually kind of _hot_.

Minho continues sucking on it and Jisung can only stare. His entire face goes red _(the tip of his ears too)_ and his mouth is agape. Once again, Minho likes how much the simple act has affected his boyfriend.

“Why did you do that?” Jisung questions after a few moments of just staring at Minho.

“You made it look good and I wanted a taste.”

“I could have given you another one.”

“Yeah but I _really_ wanted to try this one.”

“You don’t even like Saturn.” Jisung retorts.

“Yes I do,” Minho says smugly.

“Whatever.” Jisung rolls his eyes but the flush settled on his cheeks betrays him. “I’m gonna go pay for this now.”

“You want it back?” Minho teases, taking the sucker out of his mouth.

“Yeah,” Jisung takes Saturn from Minho’s hand and puts it back in his mouth, walking away to the cashier.

“You ready to go?” Minho asks as Jisung exits the shop.

“Yup!” Jisung answers, swinging the shopping bag back and forth excitedly. Saturn is long gone.

There’s a large crowd as they exit the museum which makes Jisung panicky. Jisung has never been a huge fan of crowds. He tugs at the sleeves of his hoodie out of habit, something he does to hide the slight tremble in his hands.

“I’ll hold onto you,” Minho whispers, putting a reassuring hand on the small of Jisung’s back, guiding them out of the crowd and onto the street.

Minho can feel Jisung calm down under his touch.

Jisung turns around and flashes Minho a soft smile. Not really looking him in the eye but it’s enough for Minho to know that Jisung is thankful for what he did back there.

“Do you wanna go back home?” Minho asks gently; his hand never wavering from Jisung’s body.

Jisung shakes his head, kicking a pebble at his feet. “Maybe we could take a walk in the park?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Minho holds out his hands for Jisung to hold. His boyfriend’s hand is clammy but he can’t help but think it’s perfect.

“It’s such a nice day out,” Jisung comments as the two cross the street and make it onto the park trail.

“It’s the perfect weather for a picnic.”

“Too bad we don’t have any food.”

Before Minho can respond a family of ducks passes by them and Minho clutches Jisung closer, making his boyfriend chuckle in amusement.

“Calm down. If you mind your business they won’t bite you.”

“ _Whatever_. Those things are demons.”

“So do you want to have a picnic? There’s a Conservatory gift shop up ahead. I’m sure they sell overpriced chips and drinks so we can have an impromptu picnic.” Jisung suggests.

“That sounds really nice,” Minho responds, beaming down at Jisung.

There is indeed a small shop that sells snacks. There’s not a lot of variety but Minho won’t complain. He grabs drinks, a few bags of chips, and something called astronaut ice cream.

The pair find a large oak tree to sit under. Jisung made sure to choose one that would provide enough shade from the sun. The ground is only slightly uncomfortable but Minho won’t complain. Because laying against this tree with Jisung has Minho thinking about the past.

The first time Minho met Jisung it hadn’t gone smoothly. If you would have told nine-year-old Minho that he would eventually become best friends with the jerk that pushed him _(and ultimately date him in the far far future)_ he would’ve laughed right in your face.

Minho’s universe shifted that day, as he laid on the ground, knees scraped and bleeding as Jisung ran away crying. 

They were playing soccer with a few of the neighborhood boys and Jisung had come up to Minho, standing three feet tall and overly confident for a seven-year-old. He pushed Minho to the ground, seemingly out of nowhere.

Minho was shocked, to say the least, he didn’t really know the boy (who had introduced himself as Jisung earlier). When Jisung had asked Minho if he could join and play with them Minho didn’t see why not— now as he lays on the ground he regrets it.

At least he won the soccer game.

Minho doesn’t know how long he laid there, body half on the pavement half on the grass when Jisung came back, tear tracks on his chubby cheeks. 

Only this time there was someone with him, a taller and older Jisung like clone in baseball gear. Probably his older brother or cousin. 

“Jisung! What did you do?” The guy says, inspecting Minho’s knees and taking out a first aid kit from his bag.

Jisung doesn’t answer. He stands as far away from Minho as he can, sniffling and lips quivering.

“Are you okay?” The guy asks, talking to Minho for the first time.

Minho nods his head. He’s always been resilient. “I just want to go home.”

“Where do you live?”

Minho points towards his apartment complex across the park. It’s only a short five-minute walk from the soccer fields.

“We live near there so we’ll take you home.” He says reassuringly.

“I’m going to clean your wounds and put a bandaid on. It might hurt a little, okay?”

“Okay.”

“What’s your name?”

“Minho,” He winces, retracting his knee as the guy disinfects the area.

“I’m Younghyun and this is my little brother, Jisung.”

“I know,” Minho glares at Jisung who only attempts to hide behind a nearby tree.

Younghyun sighs, turning to face his brother as he finishes attending to Minho. “Why did you do that?”

“It was his fault!” Jisung shouts, trying to plead with his brother. 

“Jisung!”

“I’m sorry.” Jisung apologizes, wiping at his eyes fervently. “I got mad because he won and I pushed him.”

“What did we tell you about pushing?”

“That it’s not nice.”

“Now go apologize.” Youghyun sighs, helping Minho stand up so they can take him home.

“What are you thinking about?” Jisung asks as he takes another sip of Minho’s grape soda.

Minho hums, mind still reeling from thinking about the past.

“Oh, nothing important,” Minho responds, absentmindedly tracing patters on Jisung’s thigh as he looks at the changing leaves.

“You’re lying,” Jisung says, shifting closer to Minho, peering at him with his doe eyes.

Jisung’s hand starts to travel lower, landing on Minho’s exposed knee and caressing the small scar above it.

“You always do that,” Minho says, leaning into the touch.

“Do what?”

“Touch that scar.”

“Oh,” Jisung whispers, retreating his hand back quickly. 

Minho chuckles. “It’s not a bad thing— it’s comforting actually.”

“Well, that’s good to know.” Jisung smiles softly, continuing his movements from earlier. 

“I was actually thinking about how I got that scar.”

Jisung lets out a loud groan, hiding his face in Minho’s chest. “I was such an asshole!”

“You were seven!” Minho chuckles, carding his hands through Jisung’s soft strands.

“Exactly. Kids can be such assholes.” Jisung looks pouty and it’s _so_ damn endearing.

“Remember when you saved all your allowance and got me a soccer ball?”

“Yeah. You wouldn’t let me play with it, meanie!” Jisung sticks out his tongue. It’s childish but again, it only makes Minho want to kiss his dumb boyfriend even more.

“It serves you right for kicking me! You know as we got older I started to think you did that because you were jealous of me.”

“Whatever.” Jisung rolls his eyes, there’s a hint of a smirk on his face. “In your dreams.”

Minho brings Jisung’s face closer, eyes fluttering shut as he leans in, capturing his lips in an intense kiss. The taste of artificial fruit is still on Jisung’s chapped lips.

It took them lightyears to get here but Minho wouldn’t trade it for the world.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I extensively re-searched the perfect dinosaur for minsung to makeout under


End file.
